


Boinks!

by FunYUNDERE



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby-Doo! (Live-action Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Multi, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunYUNDERE/pseuds/FunYUNDERE
Summary: Imagines/reader-inserts for the Scooby-Doo franchise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: "Could you do one where you walk in on shaggy masturbating to you and he's so overcome by lust he forcefully fucks you?"

Sliding your gaze around the bathroom, you figured you must have left your underwear on the bed. _Or at least the panties_ , you thought as you lifted your bra off the doorknob. Once it was in place your hands fell to your sides. 

Right before the shower, you told Shaggy to go hang out in your room. You hoped he didn’t have the wrong idea. Even though you’d been friends with him for a while, it was only your second date. When it came to the sexual aspect of relationships, you liked to take things slowly. And you made sure to tell him so. Because you were the one who asked him out, you expected to initiate the carnalities as well. But not until you were ready. Giving Shaggy a sneak peak couldn’t hurt, right? 

_Actually, I can wrap a towel around my waist._

That’s how you exited the bathroom, after pulling a shirt over your head. You expected to find Shaggy standing or maybe sitting, a bit awkwardly, on the opposite end of the bed from your drawers. Instead, he was so immersed in rubbing a fistful of panty up and down his shaft he didn’t notice you gawking from the doorway. 

“Shaggy, those are my-!” you started, like he didn’t already know. Your boyfriend opened his eyes and stopped biting down on his lip as you strode over. Before you could finish your reprimand he used his free hand to yank your towel away. 

He dropped both towel and panties to grab your hips. For such a lanky guy, he had strength. Enough to lift you up just a bit so you would lose your balance and fall forward. 

Shaggy grinned and fell on his back, his erection pressing against your belly, which was clothed. Your genitalia, on the other hand, wasn’t. Which made it easy to push into you. You winced, unintentionally opening your thighs up a bit. 

“Like, sorry, ___.” The use of your nickname didn’t endear you to the situation. At all. “I know you wanted to wait, but…” Shaggy groaned as he slammed into you. His long, lean fingers dug into your soft flesh. “…you’re just too-!” 

Your already soaked hole was soon inundated with semen as your boyfriend’s bucking increased before he shuddered into you. The expression on Shaggy’s face after he came went from goofy and lustful to “I just fucked up, big time” as you stared at him, shoulders quaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from Tumblr: "(from the first movie) Fred from Scooby Doo accidently walking in on you changing and fucks you right then and there? ((maybe he holds he holds your wrists together so you can’t fight back))".

_Oh, that’s nice_ , you thought as you put the signed copy of _Fred on Fred: The Many Faces of Me_ back on the nightstand. 

Its author, whose house you were staying at, had written a rather thoughtful message. It would’t take a detective to figure out Fred Jones was _still_ into you. The guy had been a little crushed when you declined his offer to join Mystery Inc. in its heyday but you were sure he’d moved on. Especially in the company of lookers like Daphne and Velma. Even if neither of them had been interested, there was his fan club. 

_He probably gets laid like, all the time._

Thinking of your old pal in a sexual way kindled something in your core. Fred _was_ kind of cute. Especially with his new haircut. But you were there as a friend, nothing more. So you pushed those thoughts away and pondered what to change into. Neither of you felt like going out for dinner so you tried to decide on something you could fall asleep in.

When the door swung open you gasped and dropped the shirt you were about to put on. To your embarrassment, your host just stood there with a startled expression as you used his memoir to shield your bare crotch. 

“Hey, I was wondering where you went off to... This is my room now. My old room is the guest room. I switched them around since the last time you...” His gaze traced its way up your body, only stopping to look disappointed because you still wore a bra. “...were here.

“You look _really_ good.”

“Fred…” As he stepped forward, you stepped backward. Until you closed the distance between the bed and yourself. Later you realized the book could have been thrown at him. The former leader of Mystery Inc. smiled and _The Many Faces of Me_ fell to the floor. 

“I’m looking at you _nay-ked_ ,” spilled from his mouth. Like it was some kind of accomplishment and he hadn’t just accidentally walked in on you undressing. “Hey, how’d you feel about a bit of Fred-on-______ action?”

Before you could reject that offer, he was on you. But not before unzipping and bringing himself out. He didn’t just push you onto your back next, though. He wanted to check you out a bit more. 

“Fred, stop touching me,” you begged as his hands ran up the back of your thighs around to where your hips softened into your vulva. 

“Relax, ___,” he chuckled. Fred slid up your sides and, knowing that he had no intention of listening to your protests, you moved your arms up to push him off. His hands took the opportunity to sneak around back and unclasp your bra. A split second of being distracted by the falling straps was too much. He grabbed the undergarment and tossed it behind his back. As it slid past your hands, you tried one more time to get him to stop.

“Fred, please-”

Your pleading was cut off by your teats being pinched. You were forced down, your back pressed against a propped-up pillow. Planting a kiss on the corner of your mouth, Fred took both of your wrists and forced them against the headboard before you could try to push him away again. 

“Would it be more comfortable for you if we laid down?” Fred’s eyes closed as he mumbled the question. Not feeling up to eye contact, you looked away before he could open them again. His lips rested on top of yours.

Your mouth pressed into a tight line. But then you felt his hard, curved cock brush against your inner thigh and gasped. _He probably gets laid like, all the time_. Thinking about him earlier had made you just slick enough for him to comfortably penetrate and that’s exactly what Fred did. You didn’t bother trying to get a good look at his prick before but as it spread your vaginal walls you felt like your groin might split in two. Fred seemed to be on the same wavelength. 

“I should have told you I’m a grower,” he grunted as his grip on your wrists tightened. “Throw your legs over over my shoulders-” A quick, hard thrust told you to get moving. “-so I can push in deeper. It’ll feel good and you’ll get _really_ wet. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tawneybelvedere.tumblr.com


End file.
